Control (Loki and Eira)
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: Based off of 'His Only Hope' Loki and Eira smutty times with a somewhat Sub!Loki.


"And Loki won't be able to use his magic to get out of these?" I held up the pair of gold and steel handcuffs that Sif had so gracious supplied me with, normally I would keep these affairs very private but I knew how Sif felt about Loki and anything that would make him miserable she supported. She gave me a sly smirk before nodding and continuing on her merry way, probably to start a fight or spar with the warriors, but I had _other_ things on my mind.

I opened the door to our chambers, slipping in and shutting the door with a soft click, moving carefully so that the sound of metal clanking together could not be heard by the way that I held them behind my back. Sitting at his desk was Loki, a book open on the wooden surface, one elbow propped up on the top, his wrist moving in circles as if practicing a movement for a new spell. His concentration would have been nearly unbreakable if it hadn't been for the way I rested my hand on his shoulder, slowly and teasingly running it down the front of his coarse green tunic all while nipping at the junction of his jaw.

"Eira, what in Valhalla's name are you doing?" It was almost a growl, filled with primal need and caught somewhere between a guttural cry and groan. I was eliciting the exact reaction I wanted.

"Shhh, just relax Loki. Let me take care of you." I cooed in his ear, careful to keep the handcuffs well out of sight, for I was certain that if he caught a glimpse of them before they were on his wrists they would most undoubtedly end up on mine. With ease his long and powerful legs pushed the chair away from the desk, giving me more room to drape a leg across his legs, straddling his lap.

In a frenzy his lips were pressed to mine, eager and passionate, as the air was sucked from my lungs. For a moment the shackles were forgotten as if on instinct my hands tangled into his ink black hair, tugging gently at the ends to pull his head back. He pulled away just as breathless as I was, our chests heaving, borderline sporadic, and through half lidded eyes the growing lust in Loki's dilating pupils was unmistakably clear. Languidly I ran my hands down his slender yet built chest, finding the hem of the nuisance of a garment that was a shirt, and with practiced ease I slipped it over his head, letting it fall to the floor at the left side of the chair. His chest heaved up and down and through a curtain of black hair he rested his head between my breasts, inhaling deeply the scent of residual lavender and peony from the bath of the previous night.

Loki leaned forward in the chair, his back leaving the cushioned backing of the antique chair, which was a silken covering of green and gold fabric. Taking this moment as my opportunity; I placed my hands on his shoulders, my fingers lightly dancing down his arms until I pushed them behind his back. And by some miracle I clicked the restrictive metal cuffs around his wrists, whether it was the soft metallic click or the cold metal against his skin that drew his attention I knew not, nor would I ever know, but his eyes shot up to mine, an incredulously look on his face that was mixed with a smidgen of angry in those mesmerizing deep green eyes. I chuckled silently as he resisted against the chain, he was trying to get them off. _How adorable and yet such a double standard on his half_.

"What's wrong Loki?" I pouted, feigning my best look of innocence which I knew was long gone as I taunting ran my thumbs across his defined clavicles, his body involuntarily shuddering beneath my touch.

"Oh I think you know full and well what is wrong _darling_." His punctual words were followed by the sound of the custom made chains that connected the bracelet portion of the cuffs, each link a serpent consuming it's own tail, they rattled with each vain attempt to free himself as if to demonstrate the point he was getting at.

"Whatever shall we do about this?" At this point my remarks were mocking and drenched with sarcasm. I could see the frustration through Loki's body language, the redness in his cheeks not coming from a blush. I groaned, mostly in pain, as Loki unexpectedly bit down on my shoulder, hard enough perhaps to break the skin, but sure to leave an angry bruise. Dragging out my movements I rose from his lap, and exasperatedly trailed my hand over the growing bulge confined within his leather breeches, enjoying the sheer amount of control I had over him at the moment.

In two steps I was behind the chair, my hair had already fallen out from its once neat braid, the shirt that clothed my chest was falling off at the shoulder and pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable from the growing heat that was spreading all over my body. Forcefully I pushed Loki up from the chair and to his feet, the last remaining article of clothing were his pants. He spun around on heel, a nearly murderous glint in his eyes, which if under different circumstances would have been terrifying.

I clicked my tongue at him in a 'tsk tsk' manner when he began struggling with the restraints again and nearly growling under his breath. "Loki, what was it you told me? Ah yes now I remember- _your cooperation will make this much more enjoyable."_

That still did not stop him from stalking towards me like a predator, and even when the control was in my hands I still felt like to prey. With each step he took I took a step back, if his hands weren't bound I had no doubt that they would have been ripping the clothes from my body or wound into my hair. His frame towered over me, almost in a formidable way, but I couldn't help but smirk as the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed. With shove Loki fell back onto the crumpled sheets, a scowl on his face.

"I swear to the Norns Eira, you'll regret this." Crawling over him, I smiled when our eyes locked onto each other's, they were nothing more than emerald pools of desire, "If the punishment is what I am thinking of then I assure you I'll fully enjoy it."

I sat up straight reaching for the hem of the shirt I had on and slowly pulled it over my head making a show for Loki as I slid my arms back to unclasp the lace green bra that I had expertly chosen for the day. On top of all that I made sure to grind my hips against his in the way that I knew drove him crazy. Upon doing that I was rewarded with low groan. Leaning forward I left a trail of open mouth, sloppy kisses down his neck all the way to the top of the waistband of the leather breeches where I ran my finger across the band, tracing the faint trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath the leather material.

"Should I make _you_ beg, Loki? Like you have done to me so many times?"

"Eira, I shall see that you live to regret this, that I prom-"His words lost as I placed feather light kisses to his aching cock through the leather. A triumphant and confidence wave washed over me, _I had just rendered the Silvertongue of Asgard speechless_.

Taking the chance I began unlacing the fly of his breeches, one string at a time, until they were all the way undone; his erect cock at attention as I tugged his pants all the way down and off before quickly returning to my position between his legs; his hungry and lusty eyes focused on me. Unhurriedly I stroked him at something that I would have described as a torturously slow pace. Leaning down again, I brushed the tip of his member with my lips once and then twice and immediately looked up to see his reaction. The gaze that met mine was full of frustration, longing but even with those layers if I didn't know any better I would say that Loki was getting off on being _subjugated_.

Guided by my own instinct, I circled the head of his cock with the tip of my tongue, my hands caressing his thighs while I slowly inched down his length, progressing from lighter licks to harder and deeper ones, pleasuring him in a way I have never done, or he never allowed. Tracing the underside of his member with my tongue I looked up to see his face, through half lidded eyes he was biting his bottom lip, stifling a low groan as I continued bobbing up and down his length, hollowing out cheeks around his cock. Putting one hand around the bottom of his shaft I brought him fully into my mouth, and began a lazy rhythm that had him like a malleable metal in my skilled hands, Loki's hips bucking up into my mouth, an act of defiance that I would allow, but all the while heat and humidity pooled between my legs and I ached too feel him within me.

I gasped for air one last time, making sure I ready for his climax, and took him in again, sucking harder and faster this time and allowing him to go deeper within my throat, for added affect I hummed around him cock, the vibration reverberating through him and myself increasing the longing between my thighs. It was inevitable, with a final effort to push himself deeper I held still, prepared to feel his orgasm, and a few seconds he released, as languorously I licked him clean, moaning at the taste. With his trembling body beneath me I realized never have I felt more powerful than I did now, and as I crawled back up his chest, he gasped for air as his chest was trying to retain a regular breathing pattern.

"And where did you learn to leave a God powerless, my dear Eira?"

I shook my head. "A woman never reveals her secrets, but I'd be happy to demonstrate once more another time."

Placing my lips on his, they moved in synchronized motioned, and even though I was in control at the moment, I longed to feel his possessive hands grappling at my skin. Loki's head followed me as I stood from the bed and shimmied off the last piece of clothing before rejoining him on the bed.

"Shall I return the favor?" I huffed as I crawled back on the bed, Loki looking oddly at peace with his arms bound behind his back, nibbling along his jawline I breathily stated that I would take him up on that offer another time as the dull ache within me came close to being a throbbing pain. Positioning myself over his cock I leisurely sank down on his hardened length as my walls struggled to accommodate the girth of him, and when our hips met, I stilled and bent down, zealously kissing him, as cognitive function was slowly slipping out of my grasp. As I began moving my hips, each roll was met with a shallow thrust from Loki as that was all he could manage.

"Eiraaaa." I continued to roll my hips, riding him at my own pace as my nails dug into the skin at his shoulders, the coil within my stomach tightened as his abdomen was pressing into my sensitive clit, creating the friction that I so desperately needed, my muscles contracted and my internal walls clenched around him, allowing me to feel every ridge and vein as my vision went out of focus and the waves of endless pleasure washed over me, but I still hadn't had enough.

Dragging Loki up to a sitting position I reached around him, running my finger along the specific link that opened the cuffs, freeing Loki's hands. His wrists were somewhat red, but that was mainly caused by his ceaseless struggling. I tangled my hands into his hair and his hands kneaded at the flesh of the soft curve of my waist, forehead to forehead, our breaths nothing more than pants. Against his lips I whispered my last command.

"Fuck me Loki, fuck me slowly."

"If my Lady demands it."

I knew it would be a challenge for him, but he smiled wickedly and laid me to my back, his breath hitching as he realigned himself as cool and calloused hands trailed up my thighs and up to caress the supple mounds of perky flesh. My back arched into his touch as he slowly pushed back into me, a low growl coming from his throat while I moaned in sheer ecstasy, my legs wrapping around his narrow hips. He shudders with the effort of rolling his hips slowly, taking his time, allowing his lower abdomen to press and slip across my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Is this how you wanted it Eira?"

"Mmm…yes.." I moan, my fingers gently clawing down his chest now, admiring the lean muscles and the small tracks of red that my nails leave behind. His pace speeds up but only slightly as I can already tell he is losing control, I claw at his back, the sinewy muscle rippling beneath my palms every time he thrusts back into me and he begins to unravel in front of my eyes, his teeth gritted and hands balling the sheets beside my head, his eyes never straying from mine.

His resolve dissipates and every slowly and loving thrust turns into animalistic need, fast and unmerciful, his fingers dig into my hips with a vice like grip that is sure to leave bruises come the morning. I slide my hands to caress his face, pulling him down so that our lips met, and every sound that I made he swallowed it like the sweetest of honey, relishing in the pleasure that he brought me. Sweat covered his brown, beading in little droplets as my skin glistened as well, with a cry an orgasm washed over me, more intense than the first and taking a longer to overcome the aftershocks, Loki rode it out and with a strangled noise he gasped, releasing as I pulled him down so his head rested on my chest, slowly our breathing returning to normal.

"Are you satisfied Loki?"

I could feel his smirk against my skin as he kissed my breast, lifting his gaze to meet mine. "Satisfaction is not in my nature darling."

Sighing contentedly I closed my eyes comfortable with his weight atop me, as I ran my fingers through his damp hair. "We're not leaving this room today are we?"

His weight left me but I still didn't opened my eyes, a deep chuckle resonated in his chest and I knew he was still close by, but my eyes shot open when metal met my skin, the handcuffs. I tugged my hands down but they were bound to the headboard as well. _Bastard._

A devious smile graced his lips as he pressed them against my neck, whispering in a seductively low voice with hot breath fanning across my damp skin. "No, we are most certainly not leaving this room today."


End file.
